Summer Vacation
by chiisana yume
Summary: SEQUEL dari Aisaretai. Akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia pun meminta Sasuke untuk mebatalkan pertunangannya. Apakah Sasuke akan membatalkannya?
1. Chapter 1

Tampak seorang pria berambut coklat dengan sebuah bekas luka diwajahnya sedang sibuk ke sana kemari mencari seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Wajahnya menampakan kekhawatiran dan bingung mencari orang yang dicarinya. Kemudian sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat pria bersurai coklat itu kaget.

"Kenapa kau kebingungan begitu Iruka-san?" tanya sesosok pemuda berambut perak yang menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Ah.. Kakashi-san. Naruto! Naruto menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya! Padahal aku sudah mencarinya di dalam kaus kaki, dibawah batu kerikil, di kamar mandi dan juga didalam kulkas. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menemukannya!" jawab Iruka antusias.

"Kalau anda mencarinya di tempat seperti itu, mana bisa ketemu, Iruka-san," ucap Kakashi dengan menatap heran Iruka.

"Tapi... padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi penjaga dan pelindungnya. Tapi sekarang ini dia malah menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya," ucap Iruka panik.

"Apa kau sudah mencarinya ke sana?"

"Sana mana?" tanya Iruka dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja ke Ramen Ichiraku!" jawab Kakashi santai.

"Ah... itu tidak mungkin. Ramen Ichiraku 'kan berada di Jepang, sedangkan kita saat ini tinggal di Amerika. ... ... ... ... jangan katakan kalau dia..."

"Dugaanmu benar, Iruka-san. Sebenarnya aku menemuimu karena ingin menyampaikan surat yang kutemukan dikamarnya," jawab Kakashi dengan menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Iruka.

* * *

Untuk Paman Iruka,

Hehehehe, pasti sekarang lagi nyariin aku ya...

Tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi lama.

Aku hanya akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menikmati ramen ichiraku.

Ehm... sudah lama kau tak menikmati ramen itu.

Pasti rasanya semakin enak.

Lagipula aku ingin melarikan diri dari rencana gila Kyu-nii  
walaupun aku tak tahu rencananya seperti apa, tapi aku tahu rencana itu pasti ada udang dibalik batu. Ih...

Jadinya aku liburan dulu ya, mungkin akan memakan waktu selama satu minggu.

Untuk sementara kupercayakan urusan perusahaan pada Paman ya, aku juga sudah minta tolong bantuan Kakashi-sensei.

Nanti akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh, tenang saja...

Bye-bye

Dari Naruto si Maniak Ramen

* * *

"NAARRUUTTOOOO..."

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Shounen-ai, Typo (banyak), dll.**

"Wah... Akhirnyaaa... Jepang!" teriak seorang pemuda berkulit tan manis yang menggunakan setelan celana jins biru donker dengan jaket orange serta beberapa buah jepitan kecil melekat di surai pirangnya itu yang saat ini tengah menginjakkan kaki didepan bandara.

Kemudian ia pun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ditatapnya keramaian malam hari negara Jepang. Malam? Iya, pemuda itu sampai pada malam hari.

"Hm... Sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang lagi. Sudah berapa tahun ya? 1...2..." ucap pemuda itu menghitung dengan jarinya.

"5! Sudah lima tahun aku tidak kesini!" teriaknya bahagia.

Kemudian pemuda itu dengan cepat menghampiri sebuah taksi dan menaikinya.

"Mau kemana, non?" tanya sang supir taksi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Ke Ramen Ichiraku dan satu lagi... aku ini 'laki-laki'," ucap Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Sang supir terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto dan akhirnya hanya kesunyian didalam taksi itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Naruto pun sampai ke tempat yang sangat disukainya.

"PAMAN..! Ramen super besar lima mangkok ya!" teriak Naruto senang ketika masuk ke kedai ramen itu.

"Oh... Naruto! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak kau pergi ke Amerika," ucap sang pemilik kedai.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum lebar dan menempati salah satu tempat duduk kosong di kedai itu. kemudian Naruto hanya bisa senyum-senyum bahagia tak sabar untuk menikmati nikmatnya ramen yang sudah lima tahun ini dirindukannya. Diperhatikannya dengan teramat cermat ketika sang paman sedang membuat ramen tercintanya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tetap mencermati dengan mata berbinar-binar ramen yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan.

"Naruto? Kau Naruto?"

Dimata Naruto hanya terpaku pada ramen dan isi kepalanya saat ini hanyalah 'Ramen, ramen, ramen dan ramen... iyey,'

"Naruto!" bentak seseorang dengan mengguncang bahu Naruto, kesal, tentu, karena sejak tadi panggilannya tak ditanggapi oleh si bocah pirang pecinta ramen tersebut.

Dengan risih Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja mengganggu ritual memperhatikan ramennya.

"Ap-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat memperhatikan siapa yang mengganggu ritualnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu Naruto. Kenapa rasa cintamu pada ramen tidak berubah juga hah? Dasar maniak ramen!" ucap orang itu.

"Kiba!" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Na-naruto... se-sesak!"

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu..."

"Iya-iya... ta-tapi, to-tolong lepas... se, sesak.." ucap Kiba kehabisan nafas.

"Maaf Kiba, hehehe," ucap Naruto melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Naruto, ini pesananmu, 5 mangkuk super besar," ucap sang paman dengan menaruh ramen-ramen pesanan Naruto.

Melihat ramen. Perhatian Naruto pun langsung terfokus lagi pada ramennya itu. Dan dalam waktu setengah jam, kelima ramen itu sudah ludes dimakan sendiri oleh Naruto.

"Ah... kenyang," ucap Naruto riang.

"Dasar kau ini," lirih Kiba.

Kemudian Naruto dengan cermat memperhatikan Kiba yang saat ini masih tengah menghabiskan ramennya. Kemudian mata Naruto tertuju pada sesuatu yang aneh di pinggang Kiba.

"Ano.. Kiba,"

"Em.."

"Sebenarnya orang yang disampingmu itu siapa? Dan kenapa dia memeluk pinggangmu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Em... oh ya, Naruto, kenalkan ini Shino... pacarku, hehehe, dan Shino kenalkan, ini Naruto sahabatku," jelas Kiba.

"Aburame Shino," ucap Shino mengulurkan tangan.

"Namikaze Naruto, Err.. Kiba, tidak kusangka ternyata kau.." ucap Naruto menyambut uluran tangan itu dan kemudian melepasnya serta menatap Kiba tak percaya.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri Naruto... kau juga 'kan, dengannya," ucap Kiba dengan malu-malu dan Shino, tangannya masih tetap melekat dipinggang Kiba.

"Oh ya, soal 'dia'... bagaimana kabarnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu, wajah Kiba menjadi pucat dan langsung terbatuk-batuk dan meminum segelas air yang sudah disediakan Shino.

"Ah.. itu, Naruto, aku tiba-tiba saja ada urusan jadi sekarang aku harus pergi. Ayo, Shino!" ucap Kiba yang langsung menarik lengan Shino pergi.

Naruto pun menatap heran sahabatnya yang pergi dengan cepat itu. Naruto bingung, kenapa reaksi Kiba seperti itu? apa ada yang salah? Kenapa sepertinya Kiba menghindari pertanyaan tentang dia?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto pun membayar ramennya dan segera pergi menuju hotel tempat ia akan bermalam salama berada di Jepang. Selama di Jepang? Tentu saja, karena Naruto akan tetap bertempat tinggal di Amerika dikarenakan tugasnya mengurus perusahaan. Ia tidak tinggal di Jepang? Huh... Dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Dia masih belum mau dicincang oleh Kyuubi.

**~Skiptime~**

Setelah kejadian malam dua hari yang lalu saat bertemu dengan Kiba, Naruto masih tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi selama Naruto di Amerika. Yang pastinya juga sudah banyak yang terjadi. Naruto sudah meninggalkan Jepang selama lima tahun. Lima tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Dan siang ini, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri pertokoan. Sampai tatapan matanya tertuju pada satu orang. Rambut merah milik orang itu langsung menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto yang tentu saja si rambut merah itu langsung menoleh.

"Naruto," ucap Gaara bahagia.

Mereka pun saling memeluk melepas kerinduan. Melihat adegan itu tampaknya seseorang tidak merasa senang. Terbukti dengan orang itu yang langsung memisahkan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang berpelukan dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Neji! Kenapa sih?" tanya Gaara pada orang itu.

'Neji?' pikir Naruto dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang itu.

"AAHH..." teriak Naruto ketika menyadari siapa si Neji itu.

"Kenapa kau Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia itu, dia 'kan Hyuuga Neji sahabatnya Sasuke. Kenapa kau bersama dengannya, Gaara?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ah.. itu, aku.."

"Aku pacarnya. Keberatan?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Uh... nggak kok. Asalkan kau menjaga Gaara dengan baik-baik, itu bukan masalah untukku," ucap Naruto.

Dan Gaara, hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Kau sedang apa di Jepang?" tanya Gaara.

"Hehehe, hanya melepas rindu, kalian sendiri? Sedang apa?" tanya balik Naruto.

Neji pun menatap Gaara seperti meminta persetujuaan sesuatu. Gaara pun mengangguk menanggapi pandangan itu.

"Kami membeli hadiah," jawab Gaara.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto berbinar-binar penuh ingin tahu mengharapkan hadiah itu untuknya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin.

"Pertunangan Sasuke," jawab Neji.

Hanya dua kata, namun dapat membuat Naruto diam membeku. Sasuke, orang yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya... akan bertunangan.

**Tbc**

**Wuah... akhirnya, akhirnya...**

**Hehehe... ceritanya aneh ya? Maaf kalau aneh.. *menunduk**

**Oh ya... bila ada typo-nya mohon maaf masalahnya gak sempet cek ulang #merenung dipojokan wc =="**

**Apa cerita ini jelek? Ancur? Gaje? Bagus? #ppllaaakkkk**

**Review please.. XD**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pertunangan Sasuke."

'Sasuke... bertunangan. Bertunangan? Itu tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin? Hayolah Naruto.. lima tahun, kau pikir selama itu dia akan tetap setia padamu. Lagipula kau sendiri 'kan yang meninggalkannya ke Amerika. Tapi... aku percaya. Aku percaya padanya. Sasuke, kau bertunangan dengan siapa? Aku.. masih suka denganmu, Sasuke,' pikir Naruto berkecambuk setelah mendengar dua kata itu. Pikirannya pun tersadar sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Naruto?" tanya Gaara setelah menepuk pundak temannya itu.

Terlihat wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi. Dan sepertinya dia sangat terpuruk setelah mendengar berita ini. Naruto pun menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'kau pasti berbohong'.

"Naruto..." lirih Gaara melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu.

Naruto tetap tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Pertunangannya akan diadakan 3 hari lagi di kediaman Uchiha. Kau harus datang, karena kau juga temannya," ucap Neji yang berdiri disamping Gaara dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian pasti berbohong!" teriak Naruto yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

'Sasuke...'

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Ancur, Alur gak jelas, Typo, Shounen-ai, dll.**

Dan sekarang, Naruto hanya bisa merenungkan diri disebuah taman dengan terus memikirkan ucapan Neji dan Gaara. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

'Mungkin sikap Kiba yang lalu seperti itu karena ia tidak mau membaritahuku akan pertunangan Sasuke?' pikir Naruto.

Naruto terus merenungkan hal itu. Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Apakah hal ini benar atau hanya sebatas mimpi saja? Mungkinkah hari ini tanggal 1 April dimana semua orang berkata bohong? Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia hanya bisa duduk diam di taman. Membiarkan hembusan angin lembut membelai helaian surai pirangnya seakan berusaha membuatnya tenang. Kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Desiran dedauan yang saling bergesesakan bagaikan alunan musik tersendiri bagi Naruto. Setidaknya dengan hal seperti ini dia sudah mulai bisa menenang diri untuk dapat berpikir lebih rasional daripada terbawa emosi.

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mulai membuka kembali kelopak matanya yang selama ini tertutup dan menampilkan kembali iris biru langit yang sekarang bertemu dengan langit senja yang indah. Tidak Naruto sangka ia duduk ditaman itu hingga sore seperti ini. Dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya.

Naruto pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu. setidaknya ia merasa senang bisa berada di taman itu. karena taman itu sudah dapat membuat hatinya sedikit ringan. Sampai ia melihat sesuatu.

'Rambut raven itu... entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Aduh... aku ini, bahkan sekarang aku malah membayangkan kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke,' pikir Naruto ketika melihat seorang pria yang sedang berjalan disebrang jalan sana.

Naruto terus memperhatikan sosok itu. pria itu memunggunginya sehingga membuat Naruto sulit untuk melihat wajahnya. Karena Naruto ingin sekali melihat wajah pria itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia ingin tahu seberapa tampannya pria itu hingga warna surai ravennya itu begitu mirip dengan Sasuke.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, pria itu menoleh kebelakang karena seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang menyentuh pundaknya dan karena hal itu Naruto dapat dengan mudah melihat wajah pria itu.

'Sasuke...'

Hanya nama itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Pria itu ternyata memang benar Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok yang sejak tadi membuatnya berpikir keras. Dan dia... sekarang ia baru saja mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan sosok wanita yang baru saja datang dan sepertinya memang dialah yang Sasuke tunggu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mulai berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dan gadis itu pergi. Sasuke mau kemana bersama gadis itu? kenapa mereka terlihat akrab sekali? Jangan katakan kalau gadis itulah tunangan Sasuke?. Itu yang terus Naruto pikirkan sedangkan raganya terus mengikuti pasangan itu.

Kemudian Naruto kembali terkejut ketika Sasuke dan gadis itu masuk kedalam sebuah toko. Kenapa terkejut? Naruto terkejut bukan karena melihat Sasuke dan gadis itu masuk ke dalam toko yang isinya banci semua tentunya. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke dan gadis itu masuk ke dalam sebuah toko perhiasan.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke dan gadis itu. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu dan berdiri bersembunyi tidak jauh dari dua orang itu hingga cukup bagi Naruto untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Boleh aku lihat sepasang cincin yang terbagus di toko ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Tuan," jawab pelayan toko pergi kemudian membawa beberapa kotak yang berisikan sepasang cincin yang sepertinya akan dipilih-pilih oleh Sasuke.

Satu persatu kotak-kotak itu dibuka. Namun tak satu pun yang sepertinya bisa diterima pria stoic itu. Hingga sampai pada kotak terakhir. Didalam kotak itu terlihat sebuah cicin berlapiskan emas putih yang berkilau dengan berhiaskan sebuah blue diamond, sedangkan salah satu cincin itu ditemani sepasang white diamond disamping sang blue diamond yang sangat indah itu. Bukan hanya Sasuke, namun gadis serta Naruto yang mencari lihat cincin itu juga terpesona oleh keindahan cincin itu.

"Indah..." gumam Sasuke.

"Ini indah sekali... Sasuke," ucap gadis itu yang langsung membuat iri Naruto. Iri karena ia tahu cincin itu bukanlah untuknya, tapi untuk tunangan Sasuke.

"Cobalah," ucap Sasuke dengan menyerahkan cincin blue and white diamond itu pada gadis itu.

Dengan senang hati gadis itu mempersilakan cincin itu melekat di jari manisnya. Dengan tersenyum bahagia gadis itu pun berkata,

"Ini pas dengan jari manisku. Cocok 'kan?"

"Sangat cocok, Karin," jawab Sasuke pada gadis itu yang kemudian segera membeli cincin itu tentunya.

Setelahnya mereka pergi bersamaan dengan kotak cincin yang sudah dihias itu didalam saku Sasuke. Sakit... sakit bagi Naruto ketika melihat hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa hati Naruto masih tetap menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Alhasil, Naruto kembali menguntit mereka.

Setelah melewati beberapa toko, akhirnya Sasuke dan Karin sampai di daerah pertokoan khusus busana, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang masih mengikuti mereka. Kemudian langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah toko busana... pengantin.

"Bagaimana dengan busana yang aku pesan beberapa minggu yang lalu?" tanya Sasuke pada pelayan disana.

"Sudah dalam tahap akhir pembuatan, Tuan," jawab sang pelayan.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Karin.

"Pasti pakaian pernikahan ini untuk dikenakan pada pernikahan anda dengan orang yang sangat anda cintai, karena anda sampai repot-repot untuk membuat pakaian khusus seperti ini," puji sang pelayan.

Karin pun tersenyum dan Sasuke... ia tersenyum. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Pasti gadis itu sangat berharga bagi Sasuke sehingga bisa membuatnya tersenyum bila membayangkannya saja.

'Sasuke... apa kau akan sungguh menikah?'

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke dan gadis itu berpisah. Aku sangat senang karena akhirnya mereka berpisah juga. Kemudian aku kembali mengikuti Sasuke. Kulihat Sasuke masuk ke sebuah penginapan yang menyediakan pemandian air panas. Dengan segera aku mengikutinya masuk.

'Sepertinya Sasuke akan menginap disini. Tapi kenapa? Apa rumahnya jauh dari sini? Tapi... ya sudalah, lebih baik aku mengikutinya lagi saja ke dalam. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bawa cukup uang untuk menginap sebuah kamar dipenginapan ini. Lagi pula sepertinya aku tidak membawa dompet. Mana handphoneku mati. Arghh... aku ini memang bodoh!' pikir Naruto dengan berjongkok dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kemudian sesuatu mencuri perhatiannya. Disana, di tiang berutaskan tali itu, tergantung sebuah pakaian pelayan toko itu lengkap dengan segala yang diperlukan. Dan tak perlu waktu untuk bepikir lagi, Naruto mengambil pakaian itu dan segera mengenakannya. Pikirnya masalah selesai. Namun hal itu tak terjadi, karena ternyata pakaian ini adalah pakaian untuk pelayan wanita.

'Apa yang haru kulakukan?' pikir Naruto.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat hal yang membuat matanya sakit. Seorang banci tengah menggoda seorang bapak-bapak.

'Yosh... kesempatan bagus!' pikir Naruto yang berlari dan segera menarik rambut banci itu yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah wig dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke belakang penginapan.

Setelah berhasil melarikan diri, Naruto pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang semua masalah selesai dan tinggal menyelesup masuk ke penginapan itu dan mencari Sasuke. Tapi untuk apa Naruto mengikuti Sasuke hingga sejauh ini? Entahlah, hanya Naruto yang tahu.

'Dimana ya, Sasuke?' pikir Naruto yang sekarang berkeliaran didalam penginapan itu.

"Hei kau, gadis pirang disana," teriak seseorang.

Naruto terus berjalan terlalu serius mencari Sasuke.

"Hei, kau 'kan aku panggil. Sekarang kau bersihakan pemandian saja sana, mumpun sedang kosong. Daripada mondar-mandir seperti itu," ucap pelayan yang tadi memanggil dan menepuk pundak Naruto saat ini.

Naruto pun baru sadar kalau wig yang dikenakannya itu berwarna pirang, sama seperti rambutnya. Akhirnya Naruto terpaksa membersih pemandian karena sudah keburu diseret ke sana oleh pelayan tadi dan dipaksa membersihkannya serta ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Jadi aku harus membersihkan ini sendirian?" tanya Naruto dengan kencang. Tapi walau bertanya seperti itu, entah karena Narutonya kelewat baik atau rajin, tetap saja ia mengerjakannya.

Digulungnya lengan pakaian dan mengikat wig panjangnya itu dan mulai menyikat-nyikat hingga berbusa. Melihat busa yang begitu banyak, Naruto malah asik bermain dan menciptakan lebih banyak busa lagi. Melupakan tujuannya menyelusup ke penginapan ini.

"Asik sekali bermain dengan busanya," terdengar sebuah suara pemuda yang sontak membuat Naruto menatap siapa itu yang bicara dan ternyata orang itu, Sasuke.

"Ke, kenapa... di, disini?" tanya Naruto gugup dan belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke. Apalagi bila keadaan Sasuke saat ini hanya tengah mengenakan sebuah handuk kecil dipinggangnya menikmati nyamannya air hangat.

"Tentu saja untuk berendam," jawabnya datar.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Naruto sedikit lega karena sepertinya ia tidak mengenali siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Kal, kalau begitu sa-sa,"

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Ma, maksud Tuan?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Kemudian Sasuke keluar dari air dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

'Oh tidak, oh tidak, dia hanya mengenakan handuk,' pikir Naruto dengan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Kau selama ini mengikutiku terus 'kan? Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung menarik rambut wig-ku.

'Gawat!'

Melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok di depannya. Sasuke sangat terkejut. Dia... Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang pergi ke Amerika lima tahun itu dan orang yang membuat perasaanya dulu begitu memikirkannya itu, saat ini tengah duduk dengan busa dimana-mana serta wajah yang memerah. Jika yang melihat pemandangan ini bukanlah seorang Uchiha, dipastikan pemandian ini akan penuh akan genangan darah akibat mimisan.

Naruto, terlihat begitu menggoda bagi para Seme didunia saat ini.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke setenang mungkin untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya melihat Naruto yang menggoda.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena Sasuke yang saat ini sangat-sangatlah sexy. Lihat dada bidangnya serta buliran air yang mengalir ditubuh atletisnya itu dan tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya terbalut handuk kecil untuk menutupi 'itu' Sasuke. Naruto yakin semua Uke akan takluk dan ingin memeluk Sasuke bila melihat ini. Namun Naruto berusaha menahan keinginan memeluknya itu.

"Apa kau dengar aku?" tanya Sasuke dengan bertetiak hingga cukup membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"Sa-sasuke... aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Naruto tak kalah kencang dari Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan? Lalu untuk apa kau ke Jepang dan mengikutiku serta mengenakan pakaian pelayan wanita dan wig ini bila hanya untuk jalan-jalan, hah?"

"A-aku, aku hanya..." bingung ingin beralasan apalagi, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang saat ini sangat dekat dengannya dan sedikit menjauh.

"A-ku, aku hanya ingin tahu Sasuke, apa kau betul-betul mau bertunangan?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan hendak pergi.

Melihat Sasuke yang ingin pergi, Naruto segera mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke.

"Kumohon... batalkan pertunanganmu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.

Mendengar permohonan itu, mata Sasuke membulat dan terlihat marah. Dengan kuat ia melepas cengkraman Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunanganku!" ucapnya yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

**Tbc**

**Bersambung lagi... hue... aku minta maaf bila ceritaku ini semakin aneh :'(**

**Dan aku turut berduka cita mendengar salah satu author kita meninggal :'(**

**Aku harap amal dan ibadahnya bisa diterima disisi-Nya,Amin...**

**Apa ceritanya Ancur? Gaje? Bagus #plllaakkk**

**Dan bila banyak Typo, aku mohon maaf karena aku gak sempet cek ulang dikarenakan Kakakku yang sangat menyebalkan dengan menyuruhku membantu makalahnya :(**

**Please review^^**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunanganku!"

'Secinta itukah kau pada tunanganmu, Sasuke?'

**Summer Vacation**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Abal, Gaje, Alur luar biasa kecepatan tinggi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

Beberapa hari pun terlewati sudah. Dan Naruto... ia hanya mengurung dirinya sendiri dikamar hotelnya. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari dalam kamar itu. Makanan pun dipesan ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto benar-benar terpukul atas jawaban Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin membatalkan pertunangannya meskipun Naruto yang meminta. Lalu kenapa? Lantas, bila Naruto yang meminta pasti akan dikabulkan Sasuke? Memangnya Naruto itu begitu berharga? Apa Sasuke akan menganggap Naruto berharga setelah ditinggalkan begitu saja hingga lima tahun dan tiba-tiba saja muncul untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dengan tunangannya itu?

Gaara dan Kiba pun sangatlah khawatir dengan sahabat mereka ini. Mereka sudah berusaha untuk menghibur Naruto. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dan hal serupa terus berlanjut hari demi hari.

Karena kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti ini. Gaara pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tegas dengan Naruto.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Naruto, buka pintunya!" perintah Gaara.

Dan hanya keheningan menyambut Gaara.

"Gaara, mungkin ia sedang ti-"

"Kubilang, buka pintunya!" perintah Gaara meninggikan suaranya memutus perkataan Kiba.

Dan lagi-lagi, hanya sunyi yang disambut.

"Buka pintunya atau akan kurusak pintu ini!" teriak Gaara kesal.

Dan... tetap sunyi. Mendapati hal ini terus menerus membuat Gaara mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat disekelilingnya dan Kiba mundur seribu langkah bersembunyi dibalik pot kembang. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan membuat aura Gaara hilang seketika. Kemudian...

**BUUKKK... ... ... BRRAAKKK...**

Melihat hal itu Kiba mulai semakin memutuskan tekad untuk pulang saja. Gaara saat ini dengan kemarahan tingkat tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja senang karena dibuka 'kan pintu, eh... malah tiba-tiba muncul bantal yang langsung hinggap diwajah Gaara dan pintu yang kembali tertutup. Alhasil, lorong hotel sekarang ini penuh akan aura Gaara.

"SUDAH CUKUP! KELUAR KAU, NARUTO!" teriak Gaara yang menerobos masuk dan pintu yang sekarang tak berbentuk lagi itu.

Ketika masuk, kamar ini sangat gelap. Akhirnya Kiba pun menyalakan lampu setelah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk ikut bersama Gaara yang lagi menyeremkan masuk ke kamar. Ketika semua mulai terlihat jelas. Disana, ditengah-tengah kasur, terdapat sebuah gundukan yang bergerak-gerak. Dengan langkah cepat Gaara membuka gundukan itu dan...

"Kyyaaa..." teriakan seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur dibawah seorang pria yang saat ini menatap horor Gaara dan Kiba. Kalian pasti tau 'kan apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang diatas kasur itu?

Melihat hal itu wajah Gaara dan Kiba langsung memerah matang.

"MAAFKAN KAMI!" teriak Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pasangan itu yang sekarang masih belum bisa mengerti sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Setelah cukup lelah berlari, Gaara dan Kiba pun memutuskan duduk dilantai lorong hotel itu untuk beristirahat.

"Kenapa mereka ada dikamar Naruto? Mana sedang begituan lagi, ih..." tanya Gaara setelah menormalkan nafasnya.

"Mana aku tahu. Tapi itu benar-benar kamar Naruto 'kan, kamar 101? Sudah kau cek dulu sebelum mengetuk pintu tadi, Gaara?" tanya Kiba.

"Sudah kok, 101 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pintu yang tepat disamping Gaara terbuka. Mendapati hal itu, Gaara dan Kiba menanggahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan keluar dari kamar itu.

"NARUTO!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sang pemilik nama yang baru saja keluar dari kamar segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya sedang duduk bersandar disamping pintu kamarnya.

"Gaara? Kiba? Sedang apa kalian? Dan kenapa kalian terlihat lelah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran mendapati penampilan sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau dikamar ini? Bukannya kamarmu itu yang bernomor 101?" tanya Kiba setelah bangkit dari duduknya begitu pula Gaara.

"101 itu memang kamarku. Tapi itu dulu," jawab Naruto.

"Dulu?" tanya Gaara heran dengan jawabannya Naruto.

"Iya, sekarang aku menempati kamar ini. Kamar 110, disini pemandangannya lebih bagus. Tunggu dulu... jangan katakan kalian tadi masuk ke kamar 101?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara dan Kiba pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ha ha ha ha... kalian pasti melihat mereka sedang 'itu' ya? Mereka itu memang pasangan yang suka sekali begituan. Kalian pasti tidak melihat mereka 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kiba dan Gaara pun hanya terdiam. Melihat sahabatnya terdiam, Naruto pun terdiam.

"Jadi kalian melihatnya ya? Yang sabar ya,"ucap Naruto dengan menepuk pundak Gaara dan Kiba.

Kemudian semua pun terdiam.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu y-"

"Tunggu! Kami ke sini untuk bicara denganmu Naruto!" ucap Gaara dengan menarik lengan Naruto yang hendak pergi.

"Bicara apa?"

"Apa kau akan diam saja dengan pertunangannya Sasuke?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia... mencintai tunangannya itu,"

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengannnya dan dia tidak akan membatalkan pertunangannya itu," ucap Naruto meninggi.

"Lantas setelahnya kau menyerah! Kau menyerah begitu saja? tidak kusangka ternyata kau itu pecundang Naruto," ucap Kiba kesal.

"Naruto, tidakkah kau ingin mencoba lagi. Aku tanya, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Kiba kembali.

"Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya. Dulu aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk membuatnya mencintaiku. Aku terus berusaha meski sering sekali aku tersakiti dan hasilnya Sasuke mencintaiku juga. Tapi sekarang ia sudah bertunangan," ucap Naruto yang semakin pelan terdengar.

"Dulu? Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak berusaha seperti dulu. Kau tidak pernah menyerah dan terus berusaha. Naruto yang kami tahu sangatlah ceria dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Bukan Naruto yang pengecut dan mudah menyerah seperti ini. Naruto, kau benar-benar mencintai dia 'kan?" tanya Gaara mengulang pertanyaan Kiba.

"Iya. Iya! Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya... terima kasih Kiba, Gaara. Sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk bicara lagi dengan Sasuke mengenai pertunangannya," ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke kediaman Uchiha," ucap Kiba.

"Kediaman Uchiha?"

"Kau lupa, pesta pertunangan Sasuke itu sekarang," jawab Gaara.

"APA? Kenapa aku lupa? Aduh bagaimana ini? Pakaianku masih lusuh begini. Ganti baju? Tapi bajuku belum dicuci semua karena aku diam terus dikamar. Beli baju dulu? Tidak ada waktu lagi..." teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Sudah Naruto cepat gunakan pakaian bagusmu, masa kau mau menemui kekasihmu dengan pakaian seperti itu, kita sudah tidak ada waktu lagi," ucap Kiba dengan menatap jam ditangannya.

"Aku tidak ada baju lagi. Memang berapa jam lagi pesta pertunangan Sasuke dimulai?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Satu jam lagi," jawab Kiba.

"Ap-"

"Yang penting sekarang kita berangkat dulu daripada menghabiskan waktu seperti ini?" potong Gaara yang langsung menarik Naruto.

"Ta-tapi pakaianku?"

"Kau akan gunakan pakaianku saja yang ada dimobil," jawab Gaara.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya sudah berada didalam mobil Gaara dan menuju kediaman Uchiha.

"Gaara, apa kau yakin aku menggunakan pakaian ini?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Kau lebih memilih pakaian lusuhmu itiu atau pakaian itu?" tanya Gaara masih fokus dengan menyetirnya.

"Mana mungkin aku datang dengan pakaian lusuh tak layak itu, tapi pakaian ini..."

"Sudahlah Naruto, kita tidak punya waktu untuk membelikanmu pakaian, jadi gunakan saja pakaian itu," ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah."

Tidak disangka untuk sampai ke kediaman Uchiha membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam. Dan mereka saat ini sudah cukup telat.

"Bagaimana ini, kita telat," ucap Kiba.

Tapi Naruto langsung saja berlari keluar dari mobil. Naruto terus berlari sampai ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Apakah tidak ada yang keberatan dengan pertunangan dua orang kasih ini. Jika ada katakan atau tidak sama sekali,"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto mempercepat larinya.

"Aku keberatan!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menarik seluruh perhatian para tamu.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto baru memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kedua orang tua Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sedang menggenggam kedua tangan gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu. Sasuke menatap heran ke arah Naruto yang datang begitu saja.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian melepas genggamannya dan Karin berdiri dibelakng Sasuke dengan menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku keberatan dengan pertunanganmu, Sasuke," jawab Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan membatalkan pertunangan ini!"

"Maka aku pun tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintamu lagi, Sasuke,"

"Kau pikir, setelah meninggalkanku pergi aku akan memaafkanmu, begitu? Dan kau yakin aku masih mencintaimu?"

"Iya. Karena rasa cintaku akan membuatmu mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu. Aku... mencintaimu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerah,"

Dengan begitu, Naruto pun mencium Sasuke didepan semua tamu dan orang tua Sasuke. Dengan penuh harapan, Sasuke akan kembali padanya.

**Tbc**

**Wuuaahh... akhirnya jadi juga... Happy SasuNaru Day XD  
**

**Setelah butuh perjuangan panjang karena banyak sekali masalah menimpahku saat ini :'(**

**Huuh... membuatku pusing #jedotin pala ketembok**

**Apa ceritanya makin aneh ya? Jelek? Gaje? Ancur? Bagus#plllaakkk**

**Please, review...**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca^^**


End file.
